


This Isn't My Idea of Fun

by lupus (khaleeseas)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mutual Pining, Northern Water Tribe Sokka + Katara, Royalty AU, Sexual Content, There Is No War in My Happy Fics, a little touch of zuko struggling with his sexuality, and ozai is still The Worst, but just a touch, but really tho no 100yr war my AUs only know PEACE !, chief Hakoda, moon!sokka, zuko is still emo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleeseas/pseuds/lupus
Summary: Inspired by tumblr and "The Swan Princess:"--If you asked Zuko, he and Azula saw far too much of Chief Hakoda of the Northern Water Tribe’s children growing up. It wasn’t until they were older, and Azula pointed out that - duh - their families were trying to set them all up, that he realized why.He was told by his mother to be polite. These people were their friends and allies, and though their nations were as different as they came, harmony between nations was the most important thing.It wasn’t his fault the Chief’s children were so annoying.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1219
Collections: ATLA





	This Isn't My Idea of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw [this post](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/post/622859788447072256/cant-stop-thinking-about-a-royal-zukka-au-like-no) on tumblr and ALL i could think about was the [beginning of swan princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InYZA-ieqC0) where derek and odette are forced together every summer and hate it until they grow up and see each other and they're both like "oh no......theyre hot now" so that's the inspo for this fic.
> 
> also this is my first offering to the zukka world and so i decided to come in with a bang (quite literally)

If you asked Zuko, he and Azula saw _far_ too much of Chief Hakoda of the Northern Water Tribe’s children growing up. It wasn’t until they were older, and Azula pointed out that - duh - their families were trying to set them all up, that he realized why.

The summer after Zuko turned seven was the first time that Sokka, Katara, and their parents came to stay with the Fire Nation’s royal family for a week on Ember Island. He remembers seeing them periodically throughout the years on other occasions - sometimes in the Fire Nation’s capital, sometimes in the North Pole, sometimes even in Republic City when the leaders of the Four Nations all met. 

Typically, it was at stuffy events for royals and dignitaries of the Four Nations. Due to his Uncle’s friendship with their father and their similar ages he was forced to interact with Sokka and Katara more often than not. But all through his childhood, and into his adolescence, without fail, they were all forced to spend a week together “ _bonding_ ” on Ember Island. 

He was told by his mother to _be polite._ These people were their friends and allies, and though their nations were as different as they came, harmony between nations was the most important thing. 

It wasn’t his fault the Chief’s children were so annoying. 

Sokka and Katara were six and five respectively the first year they all met. And to a seven-year-old, six and five-year-olds were _babies._ Zuko’s uncle Iroh was the Fire Lord, making him only third in line to the crown, but he was still a prince and therefore it was very much expected of him to get along with the royal children of the other three nations. 

His strongest memories were of warm brown skin paired with blue eyes, not a combination seen anywhere but the water tribes, and while Katara had the dark brown hair of the rest of her people, Sokka’s was silver-white. 

“Why is your hair so weird?” Zuko remembers asking him. He’d never admit it, but he admired the way it seemed to glitter in the bright sun on the beach. 

Sokka had just shrugged. 

“Dad said I was saved by the moon,” he’d stated matter-of-factly. 

“That’s weird. You’re weird,” Zuko had repeated. 

Sokka hadn’t seemed phased but, looking back, it definitely wasn’t the most polite of first meetings. If his mother heard him speaking to the Chief’s children like that, he would’ve gotten that disappointed look from her that made his stomach turn. If his father heard him...well, he’d take his mother’s disappointment over his father’s wrath any day. 

Azula showed no interest in the others and Lu Ten was too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids, so it ended up coming down to Zuko. Zuko remembers spending the whole week that first summer trying his best to avoid the kids but Sokka had a knack for finding him, and he used that knack to follow Zuko everywhere. And where Sokka went, Katara followed. Together they were loud, so much louder than Zuko was accustomed to, and rambunctious and they asked _so many_ questions it drove Zuko insane sometimes. 

By the time they’d left to go home, Zuko was more than happy to see them off.

He’d never admit to anyone - not even himself - that in the weeks that followed, his family’s home seemed so empty and too quiet without them.

* * *

And so it continued every summer, every year after. By the end of each week, the Water Tribe children wore him down enough to the point where he - grudgingly - enjoyed being around them. They were still annoying and he was always exhausted by the end of the week, but he guessed it was nice to interact with people outside of the Royal Family and the palace. 

The more he was around the siblings, the more he became quietly envious of their relationship. Sure, they bickered and Katara seemed annoyed at Sokka most of the time, but Zuko could tell they truly loved each other. As Katara’s bending became apparent and flourished, Zuko traced no sense of jealousy from Sokka towards his Katara and her gift. Only pride and awe at his sister, matched with a sense of fierce protectiveness. It made Zuko envious. Between Azula’s superiority complex and his father’s incessant need to constantly pit his children against each other, Zuko knew he and Azula would never love each other like that. 

As they all grew, he watched their interactions with Chief Hakoda as well. Even though he truly was a warrior at heart, the Chief was so warm and kind and gentle to all of those around him, but even more so with his children. He was physically affectionate and humorous and everything Ozai wasn’t. It was just another reason for Zuko, in his mind, to try to keep the Chief’s kids at arm’s reach. They’d never understand him. 

He was twelve years old the summer that Azula gave him the realization as to _why_ their parents put them all together so much. A marriage between the two royal families would boast for a strong political alliance and while Zuko knew his mother would never force him into a political marriage - his father was another story - their parents were most likely hoping by forcing them all together, a love match would be made. 

Looking back on his childhood, it seemed idyllic at times. Sure, things weren’t perfect and Ozai was no father of the year, but Zuko had a mother who adored him, an uncle who cared for him like a second son, and everything the world could offer right at his feet. He supposes he was a happy kid. Some of his best memories were on Ember Island and - though he was loath to admit - as much as he feigned disdain for them, he knows he had _fun_ growing up with Sokka and Katara. 

Love matches? No. Future allies? Absolutely. At least that’s what he thought at twelve when he was still trying to figure out how he felt about girls _and_ boys. 

Still, if he’d only known that that year was the last summer they’d all spend together as kids on Ember Island, maybe he would’ve stopped pretending - even just for a day - that he didn’t actually really like Chief Hakoda’s children. 

* * *

Zuko was thirteen and the scar over his eye had barely healed when Chief Hakoda came to the Fire Nation to sit on the council that would decide his father’s fate for not only his violence against Zuko, but his attempt to usurp Iroh as Fire Lord. 

Zuko had tried to stop his father and had gotten a nasty burn in the shape of his father’s hand on his face for his moment of bravery. It’s not like it was even needed, Ozai struck Zuko down easily but Iroh was able to subdue his father with little difficulty. Watching as his father was dragged away in shackles didn’t give Zuko any sense of satisfaction, and it seemed his mother and uncle shared the sentiment.

Only Sokka traveled with his father this time. Both Kya and Katara stayed north. Zuko supposed that this wasn’t exactly a family outing and perhaps Sokka, as the Chief’s firstborn son, had come to gain firsthand knowledge and experience of just what being a leader entailed. Either way, Hakoda’s face was uncharacteristically grim when he greeted Zuko and his family at the steps of the palace. 

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through, son,” Hakoda had said, his strong, calloused hand coming to Zuko’s shoulder with a firm, yet gentle, grip. “Your father will face his justice.” 

Sokka had trailed after his father, blue eyes wide, silver-white hair up in a wolftail that matched his father’s. Zuko could tell that Sokka was trying not to stare at the ugly scar that marred his once handsome face. But when he met Zuko’s gaze, there was no pity there. Only sorrow. 

“Zuko, I -” Sokka had started, voice soft. 

“Save it,” Zuko spat back before Sokka could say much more. He didn’t want to hear it. 

Zuko spun on his heel, storming through the palace and to his chambers. The doors had barely closed behind him when the tears hit. Zuko flung himself onto his bed, muffling his sobs into his pillow.

He pretended he hadn’t heard Hakoda’s gentle “let him go, Sokka” or seen the look on Sokka’s face after Zuko’s outburst...like Sokka himself had been slapped. 

It was out of line, Zuko knew that before the words had even left his mouth, but even if he and Sokka had built a tentative friendship in the summers they’d spent together he didn’t want anyone seeing him so vulnerable and broken. He couldn’t explain why, but even more so he didn’t want _Sokka_ of all people to see him like this. 

His mother knocked on his door shortly after and while he wanted nothing more than to be alone, he mumbled for her to come in. 

Zuko was expecting a scolding at the very least and a full-blown lecture at most, but instead, his mother took one look at him, whispered “oh, _honey,_ ” and came to join him on his bed, nimble hands running through his dark hair. 

“You’ve been through a lot, darling,” Ursa said. “No one expects you to be okay right now. If you want to break down, you’re allowed to do that. But do not take your pain out on your friends.”

Zuko was going to protest that Sokka was _not_ his friend, but one look from his mother stopped him. 

“Oh please. You can pretend all you want like you don’t like the boy, but we both know that isn’t true,” she continued. “Sokka looks up to you, and he cares for you. Just now he was trying to do what people do when someone they care about is hurting. I know you don’t like people seeing your weaknesses, but good friends - friends like Sokka - are the ones who will stand with you in both the good times and the bad.”

"I know mom,” Zuko whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” his mother said. “But you will apologize to Sokka tomorrow at breakfast.” 

Zuko nodded his understanding, then hesitated before asking, “will you stay in here with me a little longer.” 

“Of course, honey.” 

The next morning at breakfast, Zuko apologized to Sokka. Head hung low, and fully expecting Sokka to want nothing to do with him, Zuko was in for a surprise when Sokka shrugged it off with a grin and passed Zuko a roll of bread. Zuko was forgiven, simple as that.

It was the first - but far from the last - time that Sokka’s easy kindness made Zuko’s heart give a little squeeze.

* * *

On the day of his father’s trial, Zuko sat in the crowd of the Fire Nation Capital's high court, chin high. His mother had whispered to him that he didn’t need to come, but Zuko insisted. He would bow to his father no longer. 

Hakoda was among the council at the front of the room, but Sokka quietly sat next to Zuko on the bench with the rest of Zuko's extended family, with the exception of Azula who was nowhere to be seen. Azula had been treating him with disdain for months now, since that fateful night, and had progressed to straight-up cold-shouldering Zuko the week of the trial. They both knew she was their father’s favorite and that the sentiment went both ways. For whatever reason, Azula blamed Zuko for what happened. Like it wasn’t their father’s greed and lust for power that put him in the situation. 

While his sister’s lack of support - though unsurprising - hurt, it was nice to have Sokka’s comforting presence on his right and his mother’s to his left.

Zuko didn’t remember much of the trial itself. Lots of powerful adults talking. It seemed as though his father’s coup was mostly planned alone, though he had a few accomplices who took the stand and were sentenced before his father even made his appearance. Zuko thought he was doing pretty well, all things considering until his father was brought into the courtroom. 

He felt the air leave his lungs upon seeing his father for the first time in months. All of a sudden, Zuko felt very far away and completely disconnected from his surroundings. He thought he was going to pass out, right there in the middle of the trial, until he felt a warm hand intertwine with his own, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

He glanced to his right to see Sokka giving him an encouraging look and felt another squeeze where their hands were locked. Zuko squeezed back weakly and Sokka’s eyes lit up, full lips pulled into a soft smile, before turning his head resolutely to the front of the room. 

The rest was a blur. His father didn’t deny or try to fight any claims. He only called Iroh weak and stated that under his own reign, the Fire Nation could rule the world. 

It must have been easy for the council to sentence him after a confession like that. 

The final sentencing Zuko remembers clearly. Guilty of all charges. High treason. Attempted assault against the Fire Lord. Attempted Murder of the Fire Lord. Assault of the Royal Prince, assault of a child. There was plenty more that followed, and each charge was followed by a guilty verdict. His father was sentenced to life. Iroh ordered he be kept in the capital’s prison. Looking back, Zuko realized it was a wise choice. Better to keep him close and keep an eye on him. Boiling Rock was far away and there was no doubt Ozai had friends amongst the guards and higher-ups within the prison itself.

Sokka and his father left the morning after the trial’s conclusion. His family didn’t go to Ember Island that summer, it didn’t feel right, and Zuko was left wondering when - or if - he’d see Sokka again. But in the months following, all Zuko could think about was just how right Sokka’s hand felt in his.

* * *

It was a little over a year later when Zuko’s and Sokka’s paths crossed once again. The Four Nations were congregated in Ba Sing Se for none other than a celebration for the birthday of the Earth King’s...bear. 

Definitely the weirdest preface for a party that Zuko had ever been to, but Iroh loved any excuse to go to Ba Sing Se or attend a feast. Zuko shouldn’t have been surprised to see the Northern Water Tribe royals, but his heart still gave a stupid jump when he saw a familiar shock of white hair against brown skin. 

“Zuko!” Sokka cried, excitedly waving in his friend’s direction. Sokka dragged his sister in Zuko’s direction, the Chief and Chieftess following, looking fondly at their son’s antics. Zuko greeted them all politely and properly, making quick small talk before excusing himself to go find Azula. Things between himself and his sister weren’t as fraught as they were a year ago - they had counseling to thank for that - and though he wasn’t exactly her favorite person in the room, he needed an excuse to wheedle himself out of that conversation, and fast. 

He pretended like he missed the way Sokka’s face fell as he bid the family goodbye. 

Being around Sokka was confusing. 

Zuko had spent the better part of the year convincing himself that the things he’d felt the last time he saw Sokka weren’t feelings _like that_. He was fragile then, and looking back he was nearly embarrassed at the vulnerability he’d given Sokka in that courtroom. He didn’t need anyone seeing that side of him.

It was easier to tell himself that when they were an ocean apart, but seeing Sokka again was scrambling everything he’d convinced himself of. 

Besides, Zuko was dating Mai now. He liked Mai and how similar they were. She wasn’t loud and she didn’t fling her arms around when she talked and she definitely didn’t make him feel all sorts of confusing things - like he simultaneously wanted to puke but also like his heart was going to burst out of his chest anytime she was around. Being with Mai was easy. He and Sokka were forced childhood friends and, sure, Sokka had been an immense comfort in a time of stress, but that was it. He didn’t owe Sokka anything and he didn’t care about Sokka like _that._

At least that’s what Zuko told himself, over and over. It didn’t settle the awful feeling he got in his gut from seeing the mix of hurt and confusion on Sokka’s face as Zuko spent the rest of that evening avoiding him.

* * *

Zuko didn’t see Sokka again after that until he was eighteen. 

It was six months after word blazed through the Four Nations that the Avatar - who no one had seen or heard of for over a century - had been found stuck in an iceberg...by the Prince and Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Because of _course,_ it was those two. 

The Avatar had come to the Fire Nation in all his glory to learn firebending from arguably the best firebender in the world - Fire Lord Iroh. 

His uncle had been delighted at both the Avatar’s return as well as his choice in teacher and had thrown a feast as one Zuko had never seen before a few days after the boy’s arrival. 

Aang was...a lot to say the least. If he’d thought Katara and Sokka were loud and rambunctious as children, Aang had them beat tenfold. Still, Zuko was older now and slightly less of an ass than he was as a tween and he kind of had to admit that he _liked_ the Avatar. Aang’s personality was vivacious, his laugh infectious, and he was annoyingly wise beyond his tender age of fourteen. 

Katara was still friendly to Zuko, the way one was to a family friend that you’d grown up with, but hadn’t seen in a while. All of her attention though seemed to be on Aang. And the way he looked at her...well there went their parent's plans for a love match with the Fire Nation kids. 

But Sokka...Sokka wasn’t cold to Zuko by any means, but he’d obviously not forgotten the way Zuko had treated him the last time they saw each other. He no longer vied for Zuko’s attention the way he had when they were children. He didn’t even act like he hated Zuko, he was politely neutral and acted as if he didn’t care one way or another about Zuko. And the thing was...Zuko _wanted_ him to care. 

Zuko had come to terms with the things he’d tried so hard to bury at thirteen and fourteen. Zuko liked men, simple as that. And his confusion surrounding his childhood and a tweenhood crush on Sokka had made him lash out on someone who’d only ever been a true friend to him. 

After a few days of quiet tension and a few glasses of wine at his uncle’s feast for courage, Zuko quietly asked if he could speak to Sokka alone. Zuko led Sokka to a quiet, secluded balcony where Sokka only turned to him quietly and expectantly. 

“I’m not really...good at this, so bear with me,” Zuko said, taking a deep breath. “First, I wanted to thank you. For your comfort and your kindness before, during, and after my father’s trial. And second, I wanted to apologize.”

Sokka's face immediately softened. Encouraged, Zuko continued.

“I shouldn’t have iced you out at King Kuei’s party the year after the trial. You were a friend to me and I pushed you away. I’m so sorry, Sokka. I was a hurt, broken kid, but that’s no excuse. I’m trying to be better.”

“Zuko,” Sokka said, softly. “There’s nothing to forgive. We were kids. I shouldn’t have held a grudge.”

“Nah, I kinda deserved these last few days of the silent treatment,” Zuko admitted sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Fair’s fair. Karma and all that.”

“Now that I think of it, as immature as it was, my silent treatment _was_ well deserved, you’re right,” Sokka grinned. 

“Are we good?” Zuko asked.

“Oh buddy, we’re more than good. Doesn’t mean I won’t use this for future guilt trips, but you’re off the hook for now.”

* * *

It was if that simple conversation broke the dam. Suddenly everywhere he turned, Sokka was there, filling his time and his space with his horrible jokes that somehow still made Zuko laugh and tireless conversations. Sokka had a tendency to talk with his hands, lanky arms flailing every which way. Sokka was witty and caring, and so damn smart and resourceful.

He was also so...tactile. Aside from his mother, Zuko wasn’t accustomed to people being physically affectionate with him. But Sokka just loved to _touch._ A playful shove here, an arm around his shoulder there - it seemed as if Sokka found every excuse to interject himself into Zuko’s space. It would be a lie though, to say that Zuko minded. If anything, he loved the easy affection and camaraderie that had blossomed between Sokka and himself. 

He didn’t quite comprehend how much he loved it until his mother pointed it out.

He was sitting on the steps of his favorite palace courtyard, the one with the turtle duck ponds, watching his friends - and after the three months they’d spent together, Zuko also considered Aang and Katara his friends as well - goofing off. Iroh always made time for Aang’s lessons, but he was also busy a lot that summer, and Azula cared little for the Avatar, so a lot of Aang’s training and practicing ended up being with Zuko. It gave Aang extra practice and in turn made Zuko a better bender, so it was a win-win situation for them both. The four of them ended up growing quite close in all the time they spent together. Having friends like this, having Sokka around...it was the happiest Zuko had ever been.

While Aang took a break from sparring with Zuko, Katara and Aang practiced their waterbending by tormenting Sokka, chasing him around the grounds with whips of water. Zuko was mid-laugh after a sneak-attack soaked Sokka when he felt a presence sitting beside him on the steps that led down to the courtyard. 

“I’ve never seen you smile as much as you have the last three months. Not since you were a boy,” his mother said, without preamble. 

It was a simple statement, but something about it made Zuko feel exposed. He felt color rise to his cheeks, but tried to brush it off.

“Being around my friends makes me happy,” Zuko said. His mother was not convinced. 

“You know,” she said. “Kya and I had always hoped that you and Katara might hit it off.”

Of course, he knew that. Their parents were less than subtle with how they lumped their children together once or so a year.

“It’s a shame she seems besotted with the Avatar,” his mother said, the tone of her voice making it sound like not such a shame after all. “Sokka, on the other hand…”

His mother trailed off suggestively and Zuko felt his face burning. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zuko said a little too quickly.

His mother only gave him a serene smile. 

“As I’ve said before darling, I would never force you into an arranged marriage. But if it’s something you want, I can always have a chat with Kya and Hakoda.”

“No,” Zuko said resolutely, then more quietly, “I’d want it to be real.” 

His mother squeezed his knee, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Of course, darling.”

The conversation with his mother had the unfortunate side effect of making him realize that his affections towards Sokka were back in full force. Being around Sokka had always made him feel things he’d never felt before - not even with his previous girlfriend, Mai. 

His silly, childhood crush had seemed to develop into real _feelings._ Feelings that Zuko wasn’t sure Sokka reciprocated. Hell, he didn’t even know if Sokka was attracted to men in the first place. 

Feelings complicated things. They ruined friendships. And right now having his friendship with Sokka back and in good standing was more important than anything else. What he felt towards Sokka would be easy to bury. He’d done it before, he could do it again.

So Zuko spent the rest of Aang’s stay quietly suppressing everything that was going on inside him. When the time came for the trio to leave - Appa all packed and ready to take them wherever was next on their grand adventure - Zuko felt that there was so much unspoken between Sokka and himself as they said their final goodbyes. 

Sokka paused before following Aang and Katara in climbing onto Appa’s saddle. 

“Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” Sokka said.

“I only get into trouble when you’re around,” Zuko argued.

“Damn straight,” Sokka agreed with a grin. He paused briefly, looking like he wanted to say something else, but shook his head before asking, “see you soon, then?”

Zuko nodded, “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

It was years before Zuko saw Sokka again. 

A few months after Aang, Sokka, and Katara left the Fire Nation, Zuko was appointed to the United Republic Council by his Uncle. To Zuko, it was an honor, and he was truly more than happy to start a fresh life in Republic City on his own after everything he’d been through in the Fire Nation. But being a Council Member was a lot of work and responsibility and while it was welcome, it also meant Zuko had less free time to attend the usual royal events where he’d typically see Sokka and his other friends. 

They kept in touch, of course. Sokka sent him long-winded letters keeping Zuko updated on his, Aang, and Katara’s whereabouts on the globe as well as updates into Aang’s avatar training. But still, letters only did so much and sometimes it was months in between their communications due to not only their respective busy schedules, but the fact that it seemed like Sokka was in a new place each month, sometimes each week. If it weren’t for Sokka’s rather adept messenger hawk - Zuko refused to admit he found the name “Hawky” endearing...which he did because it was so very Sokka - Zuko isn’t sure they’d have been able to keep in contact at all. Zuko looked forward to every letter Sokka sent him, his heart rate always picked up a little every time he went to break Sokka’s royal seal. 

So while Hawky frequenting his penthouse in Republic City was nothing new, Zuko was surprised when one morning there was not one, but two hawks waiting for him on his balcony that overlooked the bay. 

One was definitely Hawky, the other quite obviously one of the Royal Fire Nation hawks. The royal hawk flew off as soon as Zuko took its letter, but Hawky tended to hang around until Zuko read Sokka’s letter and had one of his own for Hawky to return with. 

The first letter was from his uncle, joyously inviting him to celebrate “Thirty Years of Peace” - aka thirty years of Iroh being the Fire Lord. After Zuko’s grandfather Azulon passed away suddenly, but peacefully, Iroh had ascended to the throne and nearly immediately stopped the war. It was because of Iroh that Zuko’s generation was able to grow up in a world of peace. Tentative perhaps, but it was still better than the war-torn world their parents and grandparents had known. 

It was a feast, of course it was, and a party. It had been some time since Zuko had gone home, and he knew his mother would be quietly disappointed at not seeing him if he didn’t go. It would be nice to have some time off, he supposed. 

Then he read Sokka’s letter, updating him on his whereabouts, telling Zuko he missed his “dumb face”...and inquiring if Zuko would be at Iroh’s Thirty Years celebration, as Sokka and the rest of the gang would be in attendance and they were all hoping to see him. 

It seemed as if the universe was giving him a chance for their paths to cross again, and Zuko wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth so he sent Hawky off with a few bites of breakfast and a quickly-written letter.

  
  


_Sokka,_

_I miss your dumb face, too. It will be good to see it again in person at my uncle’s celebration._

_I’ll see you soon._

_My best,_

_Zuko_

* * *

Parties had never really been Zuko’s thing, but he had to admit that the joyous atmosphere at his uncle’s celebration was quite catching. 

Zuko was dressed in his finest robes, long hair in a half-up bun with the hairpiece that signified him as Fire Nation royalty neatly in place. He’d made his rounds already, making small talk here and there, but he was using being social to mask the fact that he was really looking for a certain white-haired, dark-skinned someone. He’d even seen Hakoda and Kya who each hugged him as if he were their own son. Everyone who was anyone in the Four Nations was at the celebration, but there was only one person he truly cared to see.

He’d spotted Appa making his descent barely hours before the party started and while Zuko could have met Sokka as soon as they’d hit the ground, he also wanted to give him and the gang some space to relax and freshen up before the night began.

So he circled the room and waited. 

The moment Zuko finally saw Sokka across the grand hall, he felt his heart pause, stutter, and then pick up double time. 

Sokka had always been attractive. He’d always been so unique with the combination of silver-white hair and dark skin. But _spirits_ ,the years had been so good to him. He was taller than Zuko now (barely, but he’d been inchesshorter the last time they’d seen each other) and his build had gone from lanky and coltish to wide-shouldered and leanly muscled _._ His voice had deepened considerably and he even had a silver stubble peppering the sharp face. His hair was down, which was a rare sight, and it framed his face beautifully. Between the cheekbones and the jawline that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and those _eyes,_ Sokka was nothing less than beautiful, ethereal almost. 

The crush he’d harbored for Sokka at eighteen, that he’d tried so damned hard to bury, was back with a vengeance. 

“Zuko!” Sokka exclaimed, face lighting up, breathless, and beautiful, and the next thing he knew, Zuko had a very handsome Water Tribe prince pulling him into the tightest, _tenderest_ hug he’d ever been on the receiving end of. 

“You’re here!” Sokka continued, pulling back to get a good look at his friend. “You never come to these types of things anymore.”

“Well...hey. Thirty years of peace y’know?” Zuko said sheepishly. “Plus, you know I wouldn’t miss one of my uncle’s grand feasts for the world.” 

Sokka was still looking him over like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You’ve gotten so tall!” Sokka exclaimed. “And your hair! It’s so long now!”

Seeing Sokka after all these years, and seeing the way he’d truly grown into himself was rendering Zuko speechless. Zuko’s thankful that they’re interrupted by an overeager Aang - who was also slightly taller than Zuko now, _dammit_ \- and a grinning Katara.

It seemed they’d added another permanent member to their merry gang of misfits, a girl he recognized as Toph Beifong, the daughter of a very prominent - and rich - Earth Kingdom family. They’d met a few times through their respective families and positions, but Zuko didn’t know her well. She’d been Aang’s earthbending teacher - Sokka had told him so in his letters - but she'd been absent on their last field trip to the Fire Nation. Something about her parents accusing Aang of _kidnapping her_ and the Beifongs dragging her home, only to have Toph eventually stand up to her parents and leave on her own accord. She took to Zuko immediately, which Zuko found a rare thing. 

They all caught up before being sat for dinner, as a Fire Nation Prince, Zuko was sat at the head table with his uncle and was therefore separated from his friends. But after a few speeches from his uncle and some other dignitaries, dinner began.

Drinks and dessert followed dinner...and more drinks and dancing followed quickly after that. There were a lot of people and they were all getting drunker by the minute. Zuko, try as he might, couldn’t find his friends again after dinner and he was starting to get overwhelmed by the party, so he slipped out, hoping Sokka would be the one to come find him.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you out here,” Sokka’s voice said lowly from behind Zuko.

Zuko sat at the edge of the pond in his favorite courtyard, feeding the turtle ducks pieces of bread he’d stolen from the feast. The lanterns around the pond illuminated the otherwise empty area enough so that Zuko could see Sokka’s soft grin. The ruckus of the party was muted enough that it faded into a soft cadence of background noise and the night air was warm with a pleasant cool breeze. Sokka sat down cross-legged right next to Zuko, who wordlessly tore the last of the loaf in bread to give half to Sokka, and Zuko realized there was no place he’d rather be in that very moment. 

After some time of feeding the turtle ducks in silence, Zuko felt Sokka's gaze, burning into the side of his head like a brand. 

“What?” Zuko asked. “I got something on my face, y’ know, besides the obvious?”

Sokka laughed, “man that was _bad._ ”

“You laughed,” Zuko argued. 

“I did. But that’s only because I appreciate your weird brand of jokes.”

He always had. Zuko’s sense of humor could be dry at times and for some people, it was hard to differentiate between the serious side of Zuko’s nature and his humor. Sokka had always been able to understand. 

“It’s not that,” Sokka continued. “It’s just...you look good. Not just physically, which you do and congratulations by the way on winning like the genetic lottery - “

Sokka was ridiculous. Had he not seen _himself_?

“ - But you just seem different. Settled. Calmer and happier even.”

“I am...all of those things I suppose. I guess the years of therapy as well as getting out of the palace, and even the Fire Nation itself, did wonders for me. I enjoy the work I do with the Council in Republic City, and I’m good at it, too.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sokka said genuinely. “You deserve to be happy. And I’m glad your talent and intelligence aren’t going to waste.”

Zuko felt a blush rise at both the sentiment and the praise. 

“You look good, too. And I mean, you seem good as well. You’re still you - dumbass, goofy you - but you seem settled too. And definitely less immature.”

Sokka shoved at Zuko’s shoulder playfully at the backhanded compliment, but then sobered up, going quiet for a moment. 

“I learned a lot, traveling the world with Aang. I met so many people, saw so many different ways of life. I think it will all be useful, eventually. Hopefully very far down the line... _if,_ that is, the tribe even chooses me to rule.”

“They will,” Zuko said without hesitation.

“You don’t know that,” Sokka shook his head.

“They will,” Zuko repeated. “Sokka. You are resourceful, brave, and strong, but you’re also kind, and gentle, and forgiving. People follow you. They listen to you. They respect you. There is no doubt in my mind they will choose you as their leader. Your people love you, Sokka. When the time comes, there will be no one better to lead your tribe.”

For once in his life, it seemed Zuko had rendered Sokka speechless. Zuko could see the wheels turning in his friend’s head as his blue eyes flicked across Zuko’s face. This was it, it was now or never. Sokka had finally seen through Zuko, seen the feelings he’d failed to bury, and things were either about to change drastically, or the polite and gentle letdown was about to happen.

“It’s nuts to think we used to see each other every summer, if not more, and now it’s been over four years since the last time we were even in the same room,” Sokka pondered, thoroughly confusing Zuko with the change in subject.

“Yeah. I missed you. All of you,” Zuko said. 

“I’ve missed you, too these last few years. We all did. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love being your incessant pen pal, but being here with you is so much better.”

“Sokka,” Zuko started because like he said, it was now or never.

“All those years ago,” Sokka cut him off. “Our parents were trying to set us all up, weren’t they?”

“Uh, yeah?” Zuko said, unsure as to where Sokka was going with this.

“And I mean, I’m sure they were banking on me and Azula or you and Katara hitting it off, right?”

“I suppose,” Zuko confirmed, growing more confused by the minute.

“And obviously _that_ didn’t happen.”

_Thank Agni for that_ Zuko thought, motioning for Sokka to continue.

“Now, my parents promised me from a young age that they’d never force an arranged marriage upon me...but that doesn’t mean they don’t happen in my tribe,” Sokka explained. “So when I thought I fell for a girl from the North Pole named Yue, and it turned out she was already betrothed it should have devastated me, right?”

“I...guess,” Zuko agreed slowly. _Why was Sokka telling him this?_

“But I wasn’t. And in all the years that we traveled there were others, women...and men. And none of it ever worked out, for a multitude of reasons, but again. I was never that devastated by it.”

Zuko’s brain had barely latched on to the fact that Sokka had said “ _and men”_ before Sokka was barrelling on. 

"I don’t think I truly realized until tonight that none of it worked out because none of them were you,” Sokka said quietly, not meeting Zuko’s eyes. “It took me some time to realize it...but Zuko, I’m in love with you.”

“Sokka,” Zuko whispered

“And listen,” Sokka continued quickly. “This doesn’t have to change anything! And I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured, I just had to tell you. For myself. Because I think I’ve had these feelings for you since I was seventeen, maybe even younger, but back then I didn’t know what they were or what it meant. And even though it’s been years, you’re still my best friend so I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Sokka!” Zuko said, more forceful this time. His friend quieted his rant, expression guarded but eyes vulnerable. “You’re my best friend, too. But you’re more than that. I love you, you big, beautiful idiot.” 

Zuko watched, bemused as the words sunk in. His friend’s expression morphed from cautious to comprehending to outright delighted. In true Sokka spirit, the prince let out a _“whoop!_ ” before clambering into Zuko’s lap, and cupping his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sokka asked, breathless, and searching Zuko’s face for any hesitance. “ _Spirits_ , I wanna kiss your dumb face so bad.”

In answer, Zuko simply gripped behind Sokka’s neck and pulled him, finally, into their first kiss.

He felt the way Sokka melted into him, so tender and tentative at first, like he was afraid what was happening between them would break if he didn’t treat it gently. After a few passes of their lips Sokka grew bolder and his hands, and tongue, began to wander. One of the prince’s hands trailed down from Zuko’s face to grip onto Zuko’s - very expensive, _excuse you_ Sokka, don’t rip them - robes, the other moved to tangle in his hair. 

Things quickly escalated from there. Somehow, Zuko ended up flat on his back in the cool grass with Sokka’s thighs between his own, spreading his legs. The next thing he knew they were rutting against each other in the grass, making out and groping each other like two hormonal teenagers. Zuko was in such a daze that he genuinely considered getting Sokka naked right there and he would have maybe even tried until a far-off crash and chorus of laughter pulled them both from the spell they’d been pulled into after that first kiss. 

Sokka sat up, knees still spreading Zuko’s thighs, and scanned the courtyard (the coast was thankfully clear) before looking back down at Zuko sheepishly. As soon as their eyes met, they both burst into disbelieving laughter. 

“Holy shit,” Zuko said through his laughter, sitting up halfway. “We really just kissed.”

“Kissed?” Sokka said incredulously. “We nearly just _banged_ in the grass by the turtle duck pond! I mean it. If whatever that just was hadn’t broken in there, I’d be well on my way into getting in your pants in potential full view of the public.”

Zuko shivered - and not necessarily in a bad way - at the thought. Hey, at least they were on the same page.

“Well then,” Zuko started carefully, feeling brave, “maybe you should come back to my rooms with me, and that way you can get into my pants in private.”

“Oh spirits, you’re such a dork and it shouldn’t be so hot but it _is_ ,” Sokka sighed, then jumped to his feet and readjusted himself before extending a hand to help Zuko off the ground as well. They righted themselves the best they could, trying not to look like complete heathens before they went back inside. Zuko slipped his hand into Sokka’s for the first time since they were practically children and led him back into the palace. 

Zuko made sure to take the hallways that would expose them to the least amount of people. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, quite the opposite, he just wanted as few obstacles as possible.

Which is why they of course ran into Zuko’s mother.

“My boys,” she said warmly. “Why aren’t you with the rest of your friends drinking and dancing?”

“We are. We just stepped outside for some air,” Zuko said, lamely.

“Uh-huh,” his mom replied, looking pointedly at their linked hands. “Well, you boys enjoy the rest of your night. And be safe.”

“We will mom, thanks,” Zuko said, nearly yanking Sokka down the hall with him.

“And Zuko, honey?” his mother called out after them, just before they could round the corner out her sight.

"Yes, mom?” he called back. 

“Make sure you get those robes to the laundress first thing in the morning,” she said, nonchalantly. “Grass stains can be rather tough to get out if left to sit too long.”

The look she gave the two of them before making her way back towards the party was nothing short of smug.

“Oh man, she _knows_ ,” Sokka whispered, sounding mortified.

Zuko laughed. “I think she’s always known.” 

“I mean she knows we’re about to _bone_.”

“Which we won’t be doing if you continue to refer to it as ‘boning,’” Zuko said much to Sokka’s protests.

The rest of their journey to Zuko’s quarters was, thankfully, uninterrupted and uneventful. It wasn’t until they were through his double doors and in the same room as his large, imposing four-poster bed that his nerves finally kicked in. Sokka, of course, picked up on his hesitance immediately.

“Hey. We don’t have to do anything, you know that right? We can just cuddle. Or lay on opposite sides of the bed and just talk. Or I can leave - ”

“No!” Zuko said, embarrassingly quickly. He flushed then repeated, “no. I don’t want you to leave. Quite the opposite, really. I want this. It all just feels so...paramount. Like everything is finally falling into place. But what happens after? Where do we go from here? I can’t have you for one night just to lose you after. I don’t think I’d survive that.”

“You won’t lose me,” Sokka said with conviction. “I know we each have our respective duties, but we’ll make it work. We’ll figure it out. If you’ll have me, I’d like to start that off by coming to stay with you in Republic City and we can figure it out from there? I meant it when I said that no one can compare to you, Zuko. I want this, you, for the long term. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. That’s... _yes,_ Sokka,” and before Zuko could do something stupid like cry due to the insane amount of emotions welling up inside of him, he pulled Sokka in for a kiss. 

Sokka wasted no time on getting Zuko on his back again, but this time things were slower, their kisses more languid. Sokka’s hands came up to remove Zuko’s half-up topknot, placing the hairpiece carefully on the bedside table, then proceeded to run his hands through Zuko’s silky, dark hair murmuring to Zuko about how much he loved it long. 

At some point, Sokka pulled away, sitting back on his heels to remove his robes. The candles in Zuko’s room highlighted Sokka’s chiseled physique, a warrior’s body through and through. 

“You really are unfairly hot,” Zuko said without even meaning to. Sokka grinned down at him cockily and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Who would’ve thought such an ugly turtle ducking would turn out so beautiful?”

“Alright, pretty boy, calm your ego,” Zuko said, feigning annoyance. 

“Oh, I was talking about you,” Sokka shot back, fake innocence coloring his voice. 

“ _Ass_!,” Zuko exclaimed, hands coming up to bat at Sokka’s chest. Sokka merely caught them, then shifted, confidently plastering his body back on top of Zuko’s and pinning his wrists to the bed. Zuko nearly went dizzy with how fast all the blood rushed from his head to his dick at Sokka's manhandling.

“I’m only kidding,” Sokka murmured, peppering kisses from behind Zuko’s ear and trailing down and along the underside of Zuko’s jaw. “You’ve always been so unfairly beautiful.”

Sokka continued his trail of kisses as he slowly started to grind against Zuko. His path led his lips across Zuko’s face and to just below his cheekbone where Sokka paused, giving Zuko time to stop him if he wanted to (he didn’t), before he gently, reverently kissed along Zuko’s scar. 

It was one final, tender kiss to Zuko’s eyelid that made him feel as though he was going to burst right there on the spot.

“Sokka, _please,_ ” he begged. “Fuck me.”

Sokka froze, only for a moment before whispering " _so fucking hot"_ under his breath before pulling back a bit.

“You have oil?”

Zuko nodded desperately, pointing in the general direction of the bedside table. Sokka had to physically leave the bed to hunt it down which was unfortunate for Zuko’s dick but the perfect timing for him to get rid of his clothes. By the time Sokka popped up from his search, triumphant with the vial in his hand, Zuko was completely naked. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Sokka said, gaze raking over Zuko’s body like he wanted to absolutely devour him. It was a heady feeling.

“Then get back on this bed and _touch me_ ,” Zuko demanded.

Sokka quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes as well and then obliged, but instead of fitting himself back between Zuko’s thighs, he pushed him to flip over onto his belly. 

“What - ” Zuko started, but Sokka interrupted his question with a playful slap to Zuko’s ass, then spread himself along Zuko's back.

“I’m wanna eat you out ‘til you cry, then finger you open ‘til you beg for me to fuck you,” Sokka whispered in his ear rutting lightly against Zuko’s ass. 

Sokka was wrong. Zuko didn’t cry. But it was a near thing.

He definitely begged though.

Spirits above, Sokka knew what the hell he was doing, and that mouth of his wasn’t just for talking a mile a minute. Zuko had never been rimmed before, but he was certain it was going to become one of his new favorite things. Once Sokka started adding fingers into the mix, Zuko literally thought he might black out from the onslaught of pleasure. The sounds and strings of pleads that were coming out of his mouth were unprecedented and definitely a little embarrassing but Zuko truly could not bring himself to give a damn. 

It was nearly a relief when Sokka rolled him to his back, motioning for Zuko to lift his hips so he could slide a pillow underneath.

“A gentleman, truly,” Zuko joked, breathlessly. 

Sokka laughed under his breath, brushing Zuko’s hair out of his face and giving him a sweet peck to his lips. Zuko marveled at how someone could be so filthy, yet so tender.

“You sure about this?” Sokka paused briefly after lining himself up.

“Yes. You want me to beg again? Oh, please! Great Prince Sokka! Please fu - _fuck!_ ” Zuko gasped as Sokka made good on his promise, moving into him slowly.

“You were saying?” Sokka teased, but Zuko noticed smugly that under the teasing, Sokka’s tone was strained.

“You’re an ass,” Zuko breathed as Sokka picked up the pace with deep, confident thrusts. 

“I’m your ass. And I love your ass.”

“Shut up and fuck me like you mean it.”

Sokka took the challenge in kind, pressing his forehead against Zuko’s and picking up the pace. Zuko took the opportunity to wind his fingers into that white hair he loved so much and _pulled_ which only made Sokka gasp and fuck Zuko even harder.

Eventually, Sokka sat back on his heels again so he could throw Zuko’s ankles over his shoulders and then nearly bend him in half as he continued to fuck him relentlessly. The change in angle upped the ante to the point where Zuko was begging for Sokka to touch him and let him come. Ever the gentleman and generous lover, Sokka obliged, taking Zuko in hand and jacking him quickly. It wasn’t long before Zuko was coming with a sob, one hand clinging onto Sokka’s, where it wrapped around Zuko’s thigh, for dear life and the other twisting in the sheets. 

Zuko was just barely coming back to his senses when he felt, and heard, Sokka following him over the edge. Sokka cursed, nearly collapsing on top of Zuko who let it slide for a little before complaining.

“You’re heavy and you made me sticky, get up,” he groaned, though there was no heat behind the words. 

“Uh uh,” Sokka shook his head where it was buried in the crook of Zuko’s neck. “You’re comfy. And you smell good.”

Zuko gave Sokka another moment before pinching the other man’s ass, letting him know he meant business. 

“Ugh fine, okay!” Sokka groaned, but got up nonetheless and padded into the adjacent bathing room. He came back to the bed with a wet cloth and grinned down at Zuko looking rather full of himself.

“You look thoroughly debauched,” he said proudly, wiping the mess off of Zuko’s belly, as well as from between his thighs. 

“So do you,” Zuko countered, and Sokka really did. The flush from his chest still hadn’t quite faded and his hair stuck up every which way. 

Sokka only grinned and manhandled him until he was under the covers, splayed across Sokka’s chest. 

“I can’t believe it took us this long to get our shit together,” Sokka said quietly.

“I don’t think we were ready for this when we were younger. We would’ve found a way to screw it up. And we needed to become our own people first.”

“You’re right,” Sokka agreed. “When did we become so wise and mature?”

“Wise? We’re getting there. Mature? Never,” Zuko countered.

Sokka laughed, “you’re right. Regardless, I’m glad we made it here. And I meant what I said earlier. We’ll find a way to make this work. You’re it for me.”

“You’re it for me, too,” Zuko agreed, quietly.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a far smaller affair. It was mostly the Fire Nation Royal family as well as the Northern Water Tribe royals, the gang, and a few other dignitaries from here and there. 

No one made a peep when they showed up hand-in-hand and sat next to each other. Hakoda was grinning at them and Zuko’s mother looked quietly pleased. Everyone else that they knew stopped eating and simply looked at the two of them expectantly.

Only Toph broke the quiet at the table.

“Listen, I’m literally blind and even _I_ can tell the two of you totally banged last night. So now that the elephant in the room has been addressed, can we all continue eating?”

That sent Iroh into a boom of raucous laughter which much of his friends and family joined in on, much to Zuko’s mortification, but Sokka only laughed along and kissed his cheek, clearly not embarrassed in the slightest.

“Hey Ursa, Iroh,” Hakoda said after the initial wave of laughter died down. “I guess our plans to set the children up worked out after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really did not intend for the smut but like sometimes i write and it just happens so....anyway
> 
> the avatar renaissance has really been a joy to experience (and is making me nostalgic as hell) as has my newfound love for zukka. this pairing was truly fun to write to feel free to drop me zukka prompts on [tumblr.](https://khaleeseas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
